Distracting Addiction
by kiwi4me
Summary: She said she would be his distraction, she didn't know she already was.
1. The Itch

**Distracting Addiction**

Summary: She said she would be his distraction, she didn't know she already was.

* * *

Her eyes were twitching as she narrowed her eyes at the pineapple head. Her azure eyes were currently glaring at his nonchalant figure as he continued to smoke the death stick. He continued to blow out puff of smoke ignoring her heated glare. Crossing her arms underneath her breasts, she straightened up her back and finally turned away. Scowling at the thought of what cigarettes could do to her good friend, she let out an angry sigh.

"I'm leaving," she huffed out and started to walk off.

"Oi," he sounded, "… what's wrong."

She glanced behind her to see him stomping out the death stick as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know why you are still trying to kill yourself, let alone that supposed genius brain of yours," the blonde frowned.

He didn't say anything but let out a defeated sigh as he walked up to her. Still with her arms crossed, she continued walking with him beside her.

"I tell you so many times how it's bad for you," Ino pouted letting her arms fall to her sides, "… I think I give up."

He glanced at her and smirked.

"It isn't like you to give up," he reminded holding onto his small smile.

"It doesn't help if the person doesn't want to change," she retorted with a sneer.

He sighed once again and looked before him as she did the same.

"I got it!" she exclaimed after a brief period of silence.

_I knew it was too good to be true…_ he let out a heavy sigh mentally.

"Shikamaru," she aimed her eyes at him with a determined spark, "… I will attempt to distract you whenever you are itching to grab one of those death sticks!"

"Ino," he frowned, "…you aren't supposed to tell me your plan?"

"You would've figured it out anyways," she shrugged, "… you think too much too. This is one less thing to worry about," she smiled brilliantly at him and his frown deepened.

_That smile means trouble,_ he thought though he felt a pinch of rumble in his tummy.

They continued the walk and his eyes continued to wander to the blonde who looked as if what she said had no effect on him. How was he supposed to not think about her distracting him? How was she going to pull it off? What was she planning? What exactly does she expect? How would she know he would be getting a smoke? He huffed out and stuffed his hands deeper into his pockets feeling the outline of the cigarette box.

"Shikamaru!" she exclaimed and his eyes looked at her bright ones, "… come with me inside!"

He was about to protest, but he already knew it was a lost cause. So he let her pull him inside the store and held the clothes she threw at him. Standing with piles of clothes in his hands stacked up to his chin, he looked around blankly. He was the only man in the room and that made him uncomfortable. Shifting his eyes to look for his friend, he noticed she was talking to a store clerk. She was always so animated and it made him a bit envious. He was never very outgoing or sociable, while Konoha's flower was more than that. She easily talked to others as if they had known each other for quite some time. He, on the other hand, learned at a young age that staying quiet to yourself brought less drama.

"Shikamaru!" she called out with a wave as he walked over with the clothes in hands.

"How long am I going to be holding this," he complained in a mumble.

"Stop being so lazy," she reprimanded as she walked to the fitting room.

He followed but the itching to grab a smoke was quickly in need.

"Put those clothes in here," she ordered with a smile and he did, "… wait outside for me okay?"

He sighed and sat on the small bench in front of her stall. He noticed they were the only one there and something struck in his mind.

_You're in the fitting room alone with your good friend, who is hot and stripping in the stall right in front of you right now,_ his perverted mind brought out with astonishment.

_It's Ino,_ his rational side reminded.

_That doesn't mean she isn't attractive and damn sexy as hell,_ the first voice chuckled.

_You are not a pervert,_ the rational part of him retorted.

_You can't tell me you haven't wondered? _He swore this voice have to belong to Naruto- that perverted brat.

"Shikamaru," he heard her voice from behind the curtain before pushing it to the side, "… can you zip me up?"

"Why am I here?" he questioned reaching out to zip the dress that hug a little too tight to her body.

His fingers brushed her bare back and he swore she shivered under his touch or was that him? He shook that thought and finished zipping her up quickly. Stepping back, he noticed how round Ino's behind was and it took everything in him to look up once she turned to face him.

"How does it look?" she questioned posing for him as she looked at herself.

"Where are you planning on wearing that?" he was curious.

"Maybe on a date or to a party," she shrugged.

"It looks nice," he admitted with a nod.

"_It_ or me?" Ino questioned.

"Both," he leaned back and she smiled that brilliant smile again.

As she entered the stall and closed the curtain, he felt his heart was beating quicker.

_See! You know she is freakin' hot!_ The perverted voice shouted.

_She is your teammate, you childhood friend,_ his rational thoughts kept reminding him.

_They say friends becoming lovers are always better,_ the perverted voice explained with a smirk.

"What about this Shikamaru?" Ino opened the curtain to reveal her printed blouse and short mini skirt.

_Look at those legs! _Her perverted brain continued to point out, _her chest is magnificent!_

"Looks tight," he decided to say.

"Well," she paused in her turns, "… it's a little tight around my thighs…"

_It because you have a nice round…_

"… the top looks good thought, right?" she looked over to him for advice.

"Yeah, the top looks good," he agreed and she smiled shyly and went back to closing the curtain.

_Looks good enough to grab and…_ his perverted mind continued to snicker.

He shook his head hoping to clear his mind. He needed a smoke now. He got up and was about to walk out of the store, when Ino called out his name again.

"Shikamaru," she looked at him, "… what do you think of this?"

He stared at her for the longest time as his eyes skimmed her. This dress was not tight like the others, but it emphasized her chest, legs, and waists very well that he couldn't help skimming over her body once more before facing her waiting eyes.

"I like this one best," he offered a smile.

"Really?" how was it that her smile has gotten so bright, "… let me change out of this and we can go, okay?"

He nodded and sat back down. Sighing, he flexed his fingers thinking of anything but his friend's body. Grunting out in anger at himself, he felt the cigarette box in his pant pocket. When Ino emerged, she didn't change out of the dress. He quirked an eyebrow at her, but she just smiled coyly at him as she headed to the counter. He walked behind her and when she was reaching into her purse to grab the amount of cash needed, he had already paid for it. She blinked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you Shikamaru," she smiled at him.

"It's nothing," he replied back as they walked out of the store.

"It is something," she frowned, "… it makes me happy that you did that even though you didn't have to," she turned to him and stopped, "… if you keep thinking like that, girls will think you don't care enough and did it out of mere timing."

She placed her hand on her hip in her famous pose and looked at him confused.

"Shikamaru," she frowned slightly, "… I know you were itching to smoke."

His eyes widened slightly before he sighed and continued walking.

"I was," he admitted as they continued walking, "… but it seemed I was distracted."

"Really?" she blinked out in surprised.

He glanced at her and let out a small smile.

"Yeah!" she threw a fist in the air in pride, "… there is nothing I can't do!"

He shook his head at her childish antics, but his smile stayed in place.

"Oi," he called out, "… let's go meet Chouji before he eats everything."

"Alright," she smiled and he let her drag him.

-o-o-

"Chouji!" Ino yelled out as he stood up.

"It was your fault," the swirly cheek male accused, "… I have to leave now."

"Sit down Couji," Ino gritted out.

"Neh, Ino," Chouji looked apologetic, "… I have to go train with my dad."

"Go ahead Chouji," Shikamaru waved, "… it's alright."

"But Shikamaru!" Ino looked at him, "… we don't get to see each other or even get together in so long," she whined.

"There is always tomorrow," he sighed and waved goodbye to Chouji.

Ino stood and grabbed the round man into a hug before watching him leave.

"I guess I should be happy you aren't heading out too," she sighed before she narrowed her eyes, "… right?"

"I'm all yours," Shikamaru held his hands up in surrender.

"Good," she smiled and he couldn't help wanting to see it again.

_What the hell is wrong with me,_ he asked himself.

_It's your feelings, _his rational side confessed.

_You want her underneath you,_ his perverted side laughed aloud.

Chewing hard on his piece of meat, he glanced up to see Ino placing more meet onto the grill. His eyes glanced down to her exposed shoulders and he found himself gulping down hard. Not realizing the meat was still in his mouth, he started to let out hard coughs. Ino got up and smacked his back as she continued to ask if he was alright. Once his coughing fit stopped, he nodded and she went back to her seat keeping her worried gaze at him.

_You got distracted,_ that perverted voice continued to harass him and he couldn't argue with it.

Not looking at her once after the coughing fit, he ate his meals in silence.

"Why are you so quiet?" she questioned chewing on a small meat.

"Too much on my mind," he replied.

"Is it your job… you know as a strategist and all," she questioned curious.

"Hm," he sounded but he didn't look at her.

"Hey Shika," her voice was soft and he had flashbacks to when they were younger. She only used that voice when something became serious and she didn't know how to handle it or it was a confession.

He looked to her and noticed she was staring at him with a look of worry and confusion.

"What is it Ino?" he asked with concern in his tone.

"Mm," she sounded looking away unsure of how to continue before facing him again, "… I was wondering if I can call you Shika again."

He stared at her and blinked what she had just asked in. He had to admit that she hasn't called him that in quite a long time. Why did she stop? When did she? He continued to look into her eyes and his fingers itched to touch her face.

_Told you, you wanna…_ but before his perverted mind could continue, his rational one chimed in.

_She stopped calling you Shika when she started fancying the Uchiha kid_.

"Why?" he decided to question with furrowed brows leaning in interested to hear her answer.

"Because," she smiled leaning in, "… I want to."

"There isn't a reason for you to ask me then, is there?" he smirked as he continued eating the rest of the meat on his plate.

"That's right!" she exclaimed laughing as she finished what was on her plate.

-o-o-

"Shika," her voice spoke up as they exited the restaurant, "… just because you didn't smoke your death stick today, doesn't mean you are going to quit, right?"

He looked at her to see her worry expression.

"I'll try," he murmured only to feel a slap on his back, "… geez!"

"Shika," her tone was serious as she placed her hand on her hip, "… don't do it so much then, at least promise me that."

"How can I promise something like that?" he mumbled facing away from her.

"I don't want you to die early," she said softly and his eyes shot toward her.

Was it real? Was her eyes brimming with tears or was it just the lighting at night that made those eyes of hers glisten?

"Fine," he frowned.

"I'm serious," she grabbed him into a hug, "… I can't lose you too," she whispered pecking his cheek.

As she pulled back, he stared at her with understanding eyes. She said her goodbyes and left him watching her retreating figure.

_What are you doing?! Don't just stand there! Take her right now!_ Came his perverted thought.

_She trusts you,_ his logical part spoke up.

He sighed and looked up at the sky to see a few stars lighting the night. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the cigarette box. Flipping the lid, he noticed he only has three left. Contemplating if he should take one now to calm his mind or not, he looked back to where the blonde female took off.

"_I can't lose you too…"_

He frowned. Why did she have to go and say something all sentimental like that?

"Troublesome woman," he mumbled aloud and smiled realizing he didn't feel the need to smoke tonight.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Just wanted to tell you all that this would be a fairly short read- planning on making it three chapters only. Hope you enjoy!

love,

kiwi4me


	2. The Touch

**Distracting Addiction**

Summary: She said she would be his distraction, she didn't know she already was.

* * *

"Ino," he voiced as he walked up to her.

"Shika!" she smiled cheerily, "… what are you doing in the shop?"

"Just looking around," he shrugged eyeing the flowers lining the walls and the shop.

"Are you off today?" she questioned putting the magazine down.

"For a few hours, hopefully," he looked at her.

"Oh really?!" she called over to one of the workers to take her shift as she pulled off her apron and left the shop with the pineapple head in tow.

"Tell me Shika," the blonde's voice got low, "… how many did you have before you came?"

"None," he stated.

"Liar," she mumbled not at all convinced.

"I had three left when we separated a couple days ago," he explained, "… haven't smoked since."

Her mouth hung low and her big eyes were widened. He laughed lightly as she tried her best to recover.

"Really Shika?!" she couldn't help let out the suspiciousness, but she was also thoroughly surprised.

"Yup," he nodded as they headed over to his cloud watching place.

"Why?" she wondered, "… I wasn't there to distract you…"

_You didn't have to be there,_ he thought with a sigh.

_Just because you constantly thought about doing you-know-what to her,_ his perverted brain chuckled.

He frowned as he sat onto the grass with a sigh. Lying down, he felt her lying beside him. Closing his eyes, he let the calmness enter his body, but it did nothing to ease his mind. Instead, his thoughts seemed to be awfully loud.

_All you have to do is roll on top of her,_ his perverted mind suggested.

_She would be angry,_ his logical side retorted and having Ino angry was not on his lists of things to do.

_She would be angry, but only for a short time,_ his perverted thought replied.

_Ino can hold grudges,_ his logical side reminded.

_She likes you! Take advantage of that! If you don't try, you would never know,_ his perverted thought somehow became rational.

He opened his eyes to look beside him to see her chest. His thought immediately stopped in its track as he stared at the rise and dip. He gulped down as he forced his eyes to move up to her face. Catching her closed eyes, he let out a relieved sigh. She was lying a little above him and he wondered if she was just lying there for a nap or was it to spend some time with him. He smiled at that thought as he looked up into the sky once more. There were clouds in the sky, yet none blocked out the rays of sunlight. He felt movement from her and he was about to look to see what was wrong only to feel her body pressed to his side. He froze in place as her chest pushed against his head and her leg wrap around his hip.

He was feeling frantic and nervous for his life. If Ino woke up like this, she would literally kill him. His mind went through only three things he was able to do. First: push her off him, but that would cause her to wake up. He didn't want that. Second: slowly pry her away from him gently and shimming away. It was plausible, but Ino was a light sleeper. He frowned. The third: pretend to be sleeping. Either way he would be chewed out. None of his plans were working and normally he would have more than three, but he couldn't think very well with the blonde pressed so close to him.

"Shika," her voice caused the blood in him to drain as he went pale.

Not moving, he waited for her to yell at him, but she didn't. He moved his head to look at her only to realize too late that his face was now pressed in between her breasts. He blinked slowly hoping this was some sort of joke or a dream.

He then heard her moan softly causing the blood to rush to his head. He was going to die. He was sure of it.

"Shika," she breathed out and it took everything in him to push her away.

Shikamaru immediately sat up as Ino woke up from her nap.

"Why did you push me?!" she yelled.

He ignored her and reached in his pants for the box so he could get a smoke. Her damn plan of distracting him was too good. He needed the stick to get himself distracted from her. Plucking one of the cigarettes from the box, he stuffed it back into his pocket. Grabbing the lighter, he was about to light it, but Ino had moved her face in front of him.

"Shika," she frowned staring at the stick, "… don't…" it sounded like a plea and he sighed deeply.

Putting the items back, he lied back down angrily.

"Why did you push me?" she questioned, "… I felt so warm…"

_She felt warm pressed against your body,_ his perverted mind repeated.

_You've shared body heat during missions before,_ his rational side added.

"You also said my name," Shikamaru was curious to what she was dreaming of.

_Probably you taking her, making her hot and heavy,_ there was that perverted voice again.

"I was?" Ino looked a bit confused as she tried to remember what she was thinking of before she fell asleep under the trees.

"If you don't remember it, it probably wasn't important," he stated though he felt disappointed.

_Why?_ He asked himself.

_Cause you wanted her to dream of you, probably all over her,_ his perverted mind continued.

"Shika," she scooted closer to him and he felt her thigh up against his.

Looking at her, she looked up at him.

"You kissed me," she said with a hint of blush across her cheek.

He just stared at her as if he was a deer caught in headlights.

_She dreamed I was kissing her!_ he exclaimed only to hear the laugh of his perverted mind.

"You then," she paused before a shy smile caught her lips, "… you touched… me."

This time he felt like he had just died. They are friends, always had been. Why would she be telling him this? He felt his heart quicken immensely and he almost pressed his lips against her full ones, but he stopped himself.

This was wrong.

"But then I woke up before it got anywhere," she shrugged as if it was nothing, but the blush was still present on her face.

He couldn't help the laugh that came out of his mouth. She stared at him confused before she joined in the laugh. After both were done, they looked off into the scenery below them.

"Why did you stop calling me Shika," he decided to ask as he watched her.

"Well," she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped underneath her knees, "… I thought you didn't want me too."

"What makes you say that?" he looked at her confused.

"You always had that irritated face or embarrassed face when I call you that," she looked at him, "… you always told me I should stop calling you that."

"Hm," he sounded as he did remember those days.

"…I figured you wouldn't want me to call you Shika when we were older, so I stopped," she concluded.

"I'm sorry," he apologized knowing she only gave nicknames to those she cared about.

"It's alright," she sighed, "… I knew you wouldn't like things like that," she laughed, "… Chouji is the same way, but more calm," she grinned at him.

"You mean frighten," he smirked and she laughed with a nod in agreement.

"Yeah…" she breathed out and they fell silent once more.

"Hey," he said softly, "… we gone a long way, haven't we?"

"Yeah," she nodded with a smile, "… we have."

He smiled back and was about to look away when she moved closer to him.

"Shika," she looked so innocent when her eyes are so close to his, "… you have a piece of grass on your hair."

Before he was able to process what she said, she pulled back holding the grass in her hand before flicking it away. She assessed his hair once more before giving him a nod.

"Shika," she said again and he set his gaze on her, "… you know I don't like it when you smoke," she sighed before she smiled, "… and I am happy you haven't smoke since the restaurant. But I don't know how I will take care of you if you don't listen to me," she frowned.

He has seen Ino vulnerable before, but he could feel the raw truth behind her confession and he smiled. Reaching his hands up, his fingertips brushed her forehead pushing her bangs behind her ear.

"I can take care of myself Ino," he said softly.

"You're too lazy," she reprimanded softly.

"You worry too much," he chuckled.

"You think too much," she retort.

"Ino," he leaned in and pressed his lips on hers.

Soft and gentle was what he felt.

"We are going to get yelled at," she breathed out once they parted lips.

"I know," he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I thought you don't like drama," she reminded him.

"Seems I can't stay away," he mumbled as he ran his fingers down her arm.

"Drama or me?" she laughed.

"Both," he kissed her again.

This time it was soft and gentle, but it quickly became hot and forceful as their tongues came into play. His hands rolled down her shoulders to her thighs before resting a hand on her hip.

"Shika," she breathed out, "… it's best we stop now," she offered a sad smile.

"What if I say no?" he leaned closer to her.

"I would say this is the only thing you worked for," she laughed and he caught her lips once more pressing her to the grass as he fell atop of her.

"What are you two doing?" came the voice of Chouza Akimichi.

Both Shikamaru and Ino pulled quickly apart and scrambled away from one another. The father of Chouji frowned and shook his head.

"You know this is bad," he reminded them and they both nodded.

"We apologize Akimichi san," Shikamaru and Ino said in unison.

"Just be prepared to talk to your parents," he sighed, "… this is not good at all."

With that, he left shaking his head.

"Well," Ino looked over at Shikamaru, "… that was nice while it lasted," she smiled and stood up.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Don't be," she walked over to him and gave him a hug, "… we both wanted it."

He hugged back and sighed into her hair.

"Goodbye Shika," she kissed his cheek and pulled away.

As she left, he berated himself. He couldn't keep his damn desires at bay and now things had just gotten from bad to worse. Sighing, he braced himself mentally for the screaming and disappointment that was going to be thrown his way once he entered the door to his house.

_At least you got to taste her,_ his perverted side grinned.

"Hm…" he smiled, "… troublesome woman always bringing trouble."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, one more to go. This story is mainly Shika's side on the situation if you haven't noticed already. Also this story is pro Shika-Ino-Cho.

Thanks for the reviews and favs! Only one more to go.

Until next time,

kiwi4me


	3. The Smoke

**Distracting Addiction**

Summary: She said she would be his distraction, she didn't know she already was.

* * *

"You know what you have done, don't you!" the female Nara screamed.

He ignored the rest of her ranting and felt the pain on his body from where she had smacked him. Seeing her fuming and red, he knew this was going to be the end of him.

_She will be the death of me,_ he frowned thought his lips quirked up a little thinking about the blonde.

"I love her, I do! But the two of you know what this is going to cause!" his mother stomped around angrily before glaring at her son, "… you will explain yourself to Inoichi."

He felt his face dropped along with his heart. He was definitely going to die. Inoichi, Ino's father, was a protective man and trusted Chouji and himself to care for his daughter. This is going to tear everything apart.

_I'm dead,_ he thought blankly, _he's going to kill me._

-o-o-

He sat staring at the blonde male who stood in front of him with his father and mother beside him. He didn't see his blonde friend, which caused him to question what is going on, but the door opened to reveal the female he was looking for. As she entered, Chouji and his father entered the living room as well. He could see the calmness on Ino's face and the worried look on Chouji's. His eyes shifted back to Ino's. Why was she calm? His mind went a million miles a minute, before it came to a halt as she smiled at him.

"Ino," the voice of Inoichi spoke up sternly.

"Yes daddy?" she questioned innocently as she was about to sit beside Shikamaru.

"Chouji will sit there," he left no room for options as Ino scooted over to the other edge of the couch.

Once the seating was done, the adults begin.

"Our clans had been working together for a long time," Shikamaru's father started.

"Shikaku," Inoichi shook his head, "… they already know the history and they know what they did is wrong," he looked at Shikamaru, "… this will not happen again."

Shikamaru stared right back unsure if he could promise anything. He likes Ino and it's terribly sad to know he wouldn't be able to…

_Make love to her? _the perverted voice offered.

_Be with her as more than friends,_ his logical side spoke up.

"Don't worry dad," Ino spoke up sitting straight and held a determined look, "… we will not do something like that again, but I refuse to let anyone come in between our friendship. I love Shikamaru and Chouji. Nothing will ever get in between that."

It was quiet and Shikamaru dared to look to his blonde friend. She had that determined look about her and he almost wanted to yell at her. He wanted to say he wanted to be more than friends. He wanted to stand up and say 'screw you' and grab her hand and run away.

He wanted to kiss her again.

Instead of doing any of those thoughts that flashed through his mind, he nodded.

He was a coward.

He said he wouldn't mind drama, but the truth is, he hated it. He hated drama because it just brings pain and heartache. Drama makes everything sickenly sad and leave people more confused. He hated drama. He hated himself.

"Princess," his eyes looked over to the older male who was holding back a grin, "… you've grown up so well," and then he started to bawl.

_Give it to Ino to make her old man cry,_ he thought with a shake of his head before he focused on the laugh that escaped her lips.

"Daddy!" she ran into his embrace as the rest watched with a smile.

"You make me so proud!" her father exclaimed hugging her tightly.

"I know," she laughed again and Shikamaru didn't know why, but he felt the world had just gotten a little darker.

"_We will never do something like that again…"_

He stared blankly at her happy face.

"_I love Chouji and Shikamaru…"_

Her smile was too bright for him alone, always had been.

"_I won't let anyone get in between our friendship…"_

She turned to him and smiled.

_Just friends,_ he told himself as he returned the smile, _always will be._

-o-o-

"Are you mad?" she questioned sitting on the grass.

The two of them were currently watching the herd of deer frolicking inside the fence. He was never going to get her alone, at least not for a while. Someone was always watching, keeping an eye on them just in case one of them got frisky. He sighed as he leaned against the tree sitting at the trunk.

"No," he decided to finally answer her question looking over to where a deer was nudging another to play.

"I don't want anything to be different between us," she said softly letting the wind carry her words to him.

"I know," he sighed as he got up.

"Hey," she stood as well and they stared at one another for a few moments before she spoke.

"Don't smoke too much in Suna," she sent him a worried smile.

"I'll try," he replied and that smile that was too bright for him alone showed itself on her lips.

"That's all I ask," she said softly before hugging him, "… goodbye Shika," she whispered and peck his cheek before she turned to leave.

"Goodbye Ino," he said softly as her retreating figure disappeared behind the house.

-o-o-

He felt hot and sticky. He needed a shower, but he didn't want one, at least not right now. Standing outside the building underneath the cover, he retrieved a stick of cigarette and placed it in his mouth. Grabbing the lighter from his vest, he opened the lid with his thumb as the flame showed itself. He then placed the flames against the edge of the stick to light it. Putting the lighter back into his vest, he breathed in the nicotine and let out a smoked sigh.

"What number is that?" she questioned walking to him.

"I lost count," he replied taking another drag.

"You're going to die," she shook her head and headed inside the building.

He watched the sandy blonde hair of hers disappear through the doors, before turning back to look at the blazing sun. Taking another drag, he let out little puffs of smoke.

_She's right, _came the voice of his rational side.

_I know,_ he replied as he continued his addiction.

_Ino will be angry with you,_ his rational thought continued to remind him.

He sighed and stomped out the cigarette before picking it up. Heading to the trash, he threw the dead stick in. Walking to the building in which Temari had enter. He looked at the sky for a second longer.

"It's all your fault," he mumbled walking into the building.

_Ino, you troublesome woman…_

_You're going to be the death of me._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

There you go! Sorry for the late update! But I hope you all like this and thank you so much for reading and reviewing and favoriting! I appreciate it!

love,

kiwi4me


	4. The Light

**Distracting Addiction**

Summary: She said she would be his distraction, she didn't know she already was.

* * *

Walking pass the gates, he only saw his old friend greet him.

"Hey Chouji," he waved as he ran to him.

"Hey, welcome back!" he said cheerily and it made him a bit happier.

They walked in silence down the streets of Konoha, but his mind was off in another faraway place. To say he was disappointed was an understatement. He was downright angry. Why was Chouji the only one who greeted him? He sent word letting the village know he was returning just so he could see blonde hair waiting for him. See her bright smile welcoming him home.

He received none of those.

Letting out a sigh, he turned the corner with his friend in tow.

"Oh Shikamaru," Chouji waited for his friend to turn to him, "… Ino said to welcome you back too."

"Where is she?" he questioned finding room to speak about her.

"She had a mission," Chouji answered, "… she left early this morning."

"Hm," he grunted as he stuffed his hands in his pocket.

He took out his pack of cigarettes and grabbed a stick before taking out his lighter. Burning the end of the stick, he stuck the lighter back where he usually places it. Taking in the nicotine, he exhaled slowly.

"I thought you were going to try and stop," his friend frowned at him.

"I am," he replied nonchalantly.

"She is going to kill you," Chouji shook his head before stating, "… let's go to that hill you always go to."

Shikamaru shrugged and led the way. Once there, he lay down with the cigarette hanging off his lips.

"What is with you two?" Chouji decided to ask after finding his curiosity got the better part of him sitting beside the genius.

"Nothing," he eyed his friend as he sat up.

"No, don't lie to me Shikamaru," Chouji said sternly, "… you like her," he paused, "… a lot."

"It doesn't matter," he inhaled into his death stick.

"Look," Chouji sighed, "… I know our parents are happy about it," Chouji looked up into the sky, "… but I'm not. I don't like seeing you smoke to death and Ino…" he thought about what he was going to say before looking at his friend, "… she seems to have given up too and we both know Ino NEVER gives up."

"It's a losing battle Cho," Shikamaru explained, "… whether or not we see something more," he sighed, "… it won't happen."

"But why won't it?!" Chouji threw his hands in the air for emphasis, "… you're a strategist. Find a way to get around this family drama. Ino is one of the most driven people I know. Why do you two just throw in the towel and give up?"

"Cho…" Shikamaru looked away and took the stick out of his mouth before pushing the tip into the grass to kill it.

"Ino is a driven person," he let out a soft smile, "… her drive is not for anything between us to happen."

"What do you mean?" Chouji questioned confused.

"She is Ino," Shikamaru looked over at his friend, "… she cares too much. She loves her father and our fathers. She cherishes the bond we all have. She isn't willing to let it all go with a chance."

"Shikamaru," Chouji gave him a sympathetic look, "… you're right. Ino is Ino, but you forgot one thing," he sent him a smile, "… she never lets opportunity pass her by."

The lazy shinobi chuckled at that notion.

"Well," Shikamaru stood, "… she did and it didn't happen," he gave an appreciative smile to his friend who stood as well, "… thanks Chouji."

"I'm sorry," Chouji couldn't help hating the reason behind his two friends not being able to show any form of love for one another, "… I wished things were different."

"So do I," Shikamaru turned to leave, "… all the time."

-o-o-

Chouji is known as the kind food loving man. He gave respect where respect is deserved. He cares for his family, his friends, and the people of Konoha. He would gladly give up his life for anyone and everyone. He was an emotional man. He felt pain, hurt, love, happiness, and every emotion one can name.

What people do not know is Chouji had times when he hates, hates with his entire being that it almost suffocates his heart. This was one of those times. Why two people cannot love and be free to love made everything he learned about respect dwindle on a fine thread. Glancing at the two most important persons in his life, they looked somewhat foreign in his eyes but seemed as perfectly normal to everyone else. It made that hate grow. The hate he felt wasn't to these people he found he loves. No, these two were those who had made him a stronger person, a wiser friend.

"Chouji," azure eyes looked at him, "… can you believe what he just said?!"

"It's the truth," his eyes glanced across the table to the genius of the group.

"What?!" the female screeched back and their bickering began.

Chouji, a man who avoids arguments and fights found himself wanting to start one. He found himself wanting to through caution to the wind and fight for this love that his two precious people have. Glancing at the two of them, he could see they weren't happy and yet, they weren't sad either.

Like a switch, he understood.

The fight for their feelings would always end up failing. The risks of their family connections were too strong for feelings to get involved.

He found himself smiling sadly.

"I get it now," he commented as the two stopped their arguments to look at him.

"Get what?" he saw her confused expression.

"Nothing," Chouji smiled before placing a meat into his mouth.

"Chouji," Ino frowned not liking that he is keeping a secret from her.

"Now what was it you two are talking about?" Chouji changed the subject glancing at the genius who sent him a smile.

"Shikamaru was saying how I'm too skinny!" her lashing went to the dark haired male who seemed to be ignoring her retorts.

_You only smoke when she isn't around. It's the only way for you to keep your mind off of her, off of the feelings you have. _

"What are you doing?" Ino screeched, "… Shikamaru! If you pull out one of your death stick I will beat the crap out of you!"

"Like you can even get close," Shikamaru murmured.

_I know now Shikamaru, why you pick fights with her. I__t's the only way you can be closer to her, _Chouji sent a sympathetic smile to the genius.

"Are you taunting me?!"

"No… GEEZ WOMAN! No need to hit me!"

"If YOU WANT TO DIE then let me kill you instead of that disgusting thing!"

_It's the only way to put you apart from everyone else._

"Fine, I'll put it away."

"You probably smoke like a chimney over in Suna! Am I right?!"

"I didn't… WHAT THE HELL WOMAN!"

"Don't you dare lie to me Shika… you know how I feel about that damn thing…"

_It's the only way to keep her from forgetting you._

"Here… hold it for me."

_From forgetting your habit and your addiction even when we both know your addiction isn't the cigarettes, is it Shikamaru?_

"You promised to try and quit…"

"I know… I'm sorry."

_It's Ino. Always has been._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And This is the end! I'm sorry for the super late update to this. I was actually contemplating on putting it up or not, but I figured it would only be right to have Chouji's feelings in this story. Thank you for the support.

love,

kiwi4me


End file.
